The Dr Phil Series
by Queen Beryl
Summary: What happens when the characters of Fruits Basket go on the Dr. Phil Show? Can the wise Dr. Phil solve their many, many problems? Watch the episode and find out!
1. Meet Kyo

Title: The Dr. Phil Series   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **I got this idea while watching the Dr. Phil show. It was a sudden epiphany, I thought: _hey, I can make anime characters go on the Dr. Phil show!_ And thus, this little "Dr. Phil Series" was born. For this "episode" we will be featuring characters from Fruits Basket. I'm going to be writing this for other animes too if people feel that it's good enough. Sit back and enjoy! Oh, and I would like reviews to know if anyone likes my warped way of thinking or not!**   
_I do not own the anime Fruits Basket or the Dr. Phil show. And if I did, I would be RICH! Rich, I say! But, alas, I am not. Just a faithful anime watcher!_   
& * &  
  
Chapter One: Meet Kyo   
    "Today on the Dr. Phil Show," Dr. Phil McGraw started, sitting in a chair that was raised on a platform. He slightly adjusted his very fashionable red tie, smiling at the camera. "We will meet a gentleman named Kyo Sohma, who seems to have a problem. Take a look at the video."   
    The video plays so the audience and home viewers will see the situation. A very handsome and scowling Kyo Sohma, decked in tan cargo pants and a tight black shirt that reveals his well-defined upper body, is seen; he runs a hand through his amazing (and natural) orange hair, his burgundy eyes staring at the camera.   
    "Hi, Dr. Phil, I'm Kyo Sohma, and I have a terrible habit of snapping at people who mean a lot to me, as well as the people I hate." Images of Kyo yelling at people appear on the screen. Then a picture of Tohru Honda appears, sweat dropping as Kyo glares at her, his mouth open in a silent shout.   
    "There is this girl, whom I adore, but I can't seem to keep my cool. Whenever she does something stupid, I just can't help myself: I yell and tell them things that aren't true. So many times she's tried to comfort me, and I told her to go away and I never wanted to see her face again. Of course, I instantly regretted it, but once the words were said, I couldn't take them back. Dr. Phil, help me to control my temper and know what to say to Tohru, and others, instead of shouting harsh, untrue phrases."   
    The last image on the screen is of Kyo looking away from the camera, his arms crossed haughtily over his muscled chest. The cameras pan and focus in on Kyo and Dr. Phil. The older, slightly balding, gentleman smiles at the screen as he turns to Kyo.   
    "Now, Kyo, you say that you can't help yelling at people. And this is for no reason?" Dr. Phil asks. Of course, every viewer knows the answer, because they just watched the video, but for the sake of formalities and stupid people who are very dense, the question is asked.   
    "Yes. I just explode and say horrible things that I don't mean to." Kyo admits, shifting slightly in his chair. He's wearing black cargo pants and a deep red shirt. A few female members of the audience (and ones at home) swoon silently.   
    "Well, let me tell you something, Kyo. What if I were to tell you that I didn't think that this behavior was caused by tension?" Dr. Phil clasps his hands casually in front of him. All eyes are upon him because, of course, this is a rhetorical question. It's a statement in disguise, like 80% of questions out there. So Kyo and the viewers sit silently, hanging on Dr. Phil's every statement.   
    "We're going to take a commercial break and when we get back, I'm going to tell Kyo Sohma exactly what I believe his hostile actions are caused by."   
& * &  
  
    Various commercials slide on the screen and after a few minutes, the "Dr. Phil Theme Music" is heard and more images of Kyo are shown. A little slide appears of Kyo at Shigure's house, yelling at Yuki. OF course, the cameras are set up perfectly for the insight and viewing pleasure of the audience at home and in the building.   
    "I'm going to beat you this time, Rat Boy!" Kyo shouts at Yuki.   
    "Don't you get tired of saying that?" Yuki mutters, unperturbed.   
    "Come on, pretty boy!" Kyo challenges, taunting Yuki.   
& * &  
  
    "We're here with Kyo Sohma who has a hostile personality problem. He fights, yells, and is quite anti-social. We're going to help him find out what's _really_wrong with him today on the Dr. Phil Show." Dr. Phil summed up for the people just waking up or the ones just turning on to the right channel. "Now, Kyo, you've had this problem ever since you were a child, is that correct?"   
    "Yes. Ever since I can remember. I didn't even cry when my mother died." Kyo admitted, earning some gasps and murmurs from the viewers.   
    "That's tragic. Don't you think that, over the course of your young life, that this problem has evolved into a _habit_?" Dr. Phil asked pointedly, his dark eyes shining with wisdom. Kyo seemed to consider this "epiphany" for a moment before nodding in agreement.   
    "Yea, I guess I do it automatically now. I don't even think about it."   
    "That's one of the major problems, Kyo. We get into a rut, and go along the track, and it's very difficult to get out again. Your behavior is actually caused by the fact that you cannot accept yourself as a whole. There is a part of you that is hidden from the world, and you don't want it shown."   
    "True." Kyo nodded. "There is a whole other side of me that I want to keep secret, especially from Tohru. If she ever found out about... all of me, I don't think she would ever come back. I'm so afraid to get close to her, for fear that she will find out my secret."   
    "You push people away because you have been pushed away in the past, right, Kyo?" Dr. Phil inquired, knowledgeably.   
    "Yes. As a child, nobody loved me. My mother went through the motions of loving me. She would gloss over the truth and her honest feelings for me because she felt that's what mothers were supposed to do. She checked my beads a dozen times a day... she was always afraid that they would come off, and my true form would come forth."   
    "And this affected you back then... as it does now." This was not a question. Kyo nodded.   
    "I find it so hard for me to open up and get close to people. I have a very anti-social behavior that affects not only me, but the other Sohmas, Tohru, and my other schoolmates. It hinders my social life."   
    "Now, you always felt unloved and alone, is that right?" Dr. Phil shifted in his chair. Kyo nodded in agreement. "Don't you think that you should vent your emotions and stressful feelings on something other than people?"   
    "I've tried, Dr. Phil. I love the martial arts, and practice every day. I focus on schoolwork and other such activities, but in the end, I always lose control of my temper." Kyo sat up a bit straighter. More women swoon and smile. He folds his arms across his chest in a defiantly distant manner.   
    "What about trying something else, Kyo? Obviously practicing fighting isn't helping your desire to fight; it just makes you stronger. And this, Tohru Honda, she's even been injured by you." Dr. Phil is good. He's dug up the dirt on Kyo since his first meeting with Tohru. Kyo nods reluctantly. The audience shakes its head as a whole.   
    "I got so angry at Yuki I slammed my fist into the coffee table, breaking it in half, and one half hit Tohru in the forehead, causing her to bleed. It was a complete accident, and I felt terrible afterward... but what's done is done."   
    "You also can't see anything around you when your angry. Here's a clip of Kyo just after his very first encounter with Tohru Honda. Take a look." Dr. Phil addressed the camera. A miniature movie appeared, as hidden cameras revealed the conversation between Tohru and Shigure after the initial transformation chaos. While some dialogue is muted, Dr. Phil commentates on what has happened moments before.   
    "Kyo had jumped through the roof and immediately started shouting and challenging Yuki. He didn't even notice Tohru behind him." Then the real conversation started back up.   
    "Wh-what's he like...?!" Tohru asks, extremely interested.   
    "He spends all his time studying martial arts, but he didn't even notice you were right behind him! He should have at least felt your presence. Ha, ha, ha! He's like a love struck fool - he only has eyes for Yuki!" Shigure exclaimed, laughing. Kyo could be seen, turning around angrily.   
    "Shut up! Don't say it like that!"   
    Dr. Phil and Kyo are viewed in the "live" fashion again as the audience lets the feeling of Kyo's blinding temper sink into their brains. After a moment, Dr. Phil nods at the camera in front of him.   
    "Now, we'll be back in just a moment to try to help Kyo situate his life to where he will be able to not only accept himself, but others as well."   
& * &  
Insert even more various commercial breaks and a news interruption on a new scandal and death and the like from Channel Whatever news. Then the "Dr. Phil Theme Music" plays again and all the people at home are glued to their televisions, waiting to get a glimpse of the hot-tempered, hot-bodied Kyo Sohma.   
& * &  
  
    "Welcome back." Dr. Phil smiles at the camera. "First off, Kyo," he turns to Kyo, "you need to find it within yourself to love who you really are. Not just parts of you, but everything. Until you realize that you are a special person, who is loved by friends, even those who don't want to admit it, you will never completely get over this 'habit.'"   
    Kyo nods like a good little boy, trying to keep his temper in check. _Just what did this Dr. Phil fellow mean by 'special?!'_ He wonders, raising an eyebrow. This manages him to appear more cocky and gorgeous all at once.   
    "Will you be willing to start realizing that you are a person capable of loving, capable of changing, and completely alter your current outlook on life?" Dr. Phil demands, his face turning more serious than his usual grin. Kyo nods.   
    "I'll do whatever I need to, Dr. Phil." Ah, the perfect answer. Good job, Kyo!   
    "I'm going to set up a program for Kyo Sohma," Dr. Phil drawls slightly, "which will take thirty days to complete. In this time, he will get to know himself better, love himself more, and in doing this, find love in others. It's not a matter of how much muscle, Kyo, but what you've got between these." Dr. Phil points to his ears. Ah, the brain! It clicks and the audience is hooked. Secretly they are all chanting: must see next "Kyo Episode!"   
    "I'll do what it takes." Kyo nods fervently. He does a lot of nodding....   
    "On the next episode of Dr. Phil, which will air tomorrow, we'll meet a young man named Yuki Sohma who seems to have a problem a bit similar to Kyo's. He pushes people away from him, even though he is nice to everyone to gain friends." Dr. Phil smiles as the cameras draw back. Spittles of conversation between him and Kyo can be heard because the microphones attached to their shirts are still picking up.   
& * &  
End of Episode One of Fruits Basket!   
& * &  
    **Okay, I hope you all liked the first installment of the "Dr. Phil Series!" I really hope that you all enjoyed reading it and want to read the next one about Yuki. I'm going to try to do all the Fruits Basket characters, except for the last two (the rooster and horse) because I haven't gotten that far in the manga and the anime excludes them totally. Please review and tell me what you think! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll post up the next one!**


	2. Meet Yuki

Title: The Dr. Phil Series   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **Yeah! Go reviews!... um, please? ^.^;**   
_I love Fruits Basket, but I don't own it. You know why? No!?!? Well, me neither. ^_^; I don't own the Dr. Phil show either. Man, I wish I could change all those people's lives. That would be awesome! Oh, yeah, and I don't own any commercials, either. So don't ask! I won't put your face on TV!_   
& * &  
  
Chapter Two: Meet Yuki   
    "Today on the Dr. Phil Show," Dr. Phil's disembodied voice states to the viewers, "we'll meet a young man who has not only commitment issues, but is battling his desire to mingle with people. Here, take a look...."   
    Yuki is sitting there, a pleasant sort of smile hinted on his lips. He's in black leather pants and a dark blue dress shirt. He looks as perfect and calm as he always does.   
    "Hello. I'm Yuki Sohma. I just can't seem to fit in. I've tried everything. I've been as nice as I can, but nothing seems to work. I feel like such a hypocrite: I'm only nice to people because I want them to be my friends. Please, Dr. Phil, help me change into somebody better."   
    An image of the feminine, yet handsome Yuki Sohma appears, smiling good-naturedly at the screen. The Prince Yuki Fan Club screams and says that it is upsetting Prince Yuki. Most of the audience swoons. Yes, male and female alike. Blushes pass through the audience like a sickness.   
    "Hello, Yuki Sohma." Dr. Phil greets happily, this time wearing a green designer tie.   
    "Hello, Dr. Phil." Yuki smiles, mystery prominent in his deep purplish eyes. Audience swoons again. Yuki wishes they would stop. His hair in front of his ears is longer on the left side, giving him a bit more girlish appearance; however, his thin, muscular body, accented by a white dress shirt and black slacks, tells otherwise.   
    "You've been having some trouble warming up to people, right?" Dr. Phil knows _everything_! He's like... Santa Claus!   
    "That's right," Yuki nods. The Prince Yuki Fan Club, aka the PYFC, swoon and exclaim he's too wonderful. "I just feel... like I'm always pushing people away."   
    "As a matter of fact, you have literally pushed people, more specifically a female student, away from you when she confessed her love, is that not so?" Dr. Phil smiled, all-knowing. The audience leans forward as a whole, waiting for Yuki's reply. Could it be true? Oh wondrous Prince Yuki?! Yuki nodded, bowing his head slightly.   
    "Let's take a look." Dr. Phil nodded to the camera and for some odd reason the hidden cameras were at Yuki's high school. And yet, nobody wondered how it got there or why it happened to be in the same exact place that Yuki's avoidance took place. A second year girl confessed her love for him, and when she tried to hug him, he flung her away, completely scaring the girl. The camera focused back on Yuki, who looked embarrassed that the situation was revealed on television. The PYFC protested vigorously, but to no avail.   
    "So you pushed the girl away and, as you stated, 'crab-walked' away as fast as you could?" Dr. Phil looked down at his notes to quote Yuki properly. A smile was underlying in his voice.   
    "Yes. I was afraid she was going to hug me. I told her that I wasn't interested in being with anyone at the time, but she didn't exactly listen." Yuki crossed his long legs. Some members of the studio audience mimicked him unconsciously.   
    "What if I said that when you push people away from you, it isn't only literal?" Dr. Phil looks earnestly at Yuki Sohma. "By the way we act, there are underlying tones of out mentality. Our actions are caused by our thoughts. When we get back from the commercial break, I'm going to tell Yuki just why he pushes people away and maybe supply him with some information on why he isn't only pushing other people, but himself as well. We'll be right back."   
& * &  
Commercials on cold medicines and the counting sheep that rip off the "DO NOT REMOVE UNDER PENALTY OF LAW" tag off the mattress come up and fade away. There is another scandal and murder and other mayhem on the news later, so stay tuned. Then, the "Dr. Phil Theme Music" plays, and images of Yuki standing in a crowd of people, looking very alone is shown on the screen.   
& * &  
  
    "We're here with Yuki Sohma, who has issues with sincerely interacting with other people." Dr. Phil explains to everyone. Don't want anyone to be lost, now. "He wants help in changing that habit, so he came here. Now, Yuki, wasn't there another situation with a girl who wanted to 'be with you,' as you put it, but you spurned her as well?"   
    "Yes. She, too, tried to hug me. Then she said something that I don't think I can ever forget." Yuki's face was a mask of neutrality. Even the freaks in the PYFC didn't know how he was feeling at that moment.   
    "Let's take a look at what happened to Yuki." Dr. Phil nodded once at the camera and the image switched to a tape from earlier. As a young girl at Yuki's high school runs to give him a hug after confessing her desire to be with him, Yuki stops her by grabbing her head about a foot from his tall form. The girl is distraught and sobbing.   
    "Yuki, you're such a nice person... but some part of you keeps rejecting other people. Everyone has noticed! They say 'Yuki is special...' I understand it wouldn't be right for you to have a _normal_ girlfriend!"   
    As the camera focuses in on Yuki and Dr. Phil, there are appalled noises coming from the viewers. Yuki nods solemnly, as if he is willingly accepting his death sentence.   
    "She called you 'special,' how did that make you feel?" Dr. Phil asks, reverting to the universal question.   
    "I felt like a complete social outcast." Yuki runs his long fingers through his light hair. The PYFC cries out "L-O-V-E Yuki!" while starring at the television screen at Number Two's house.   
    "A 'social outcast.' Why?" Dr. Phil probes. Yuki takes a deep breath.   
    "I suddenly wondered why I couldn't fit in. I saw my cousin, Kyo, talking to some friends while playing a card game. I thought about how easy it was for him to make and keep friends. He's shy at first, but he eventually opens up... sort of. I, on the other hand, find it extremely difficult to open up to people. I've never really even had a good laugh in front of my parents."   
    The camera pans over the audience and focuses in on a woman who is shaking her head in adamant disbelief, before going back to Dr. Phil and Yuki.   
    "Your problem, Yuki," Dr. Phil starts, resting his arms on the tall chair's armrests. "Your problem is that you haven't accepted who you are. You're too afraid that people won't like you for simply being you. You need to be yourself. There is so much that you can do. Each person is important in this world, and you're one of them." Yuki blinks in agreement and Dr. Phil turns to the camera in front of him.   
    "When we get back I'm going to challenge Yuki to find it inside himself to be a stronger, more courageous individual. We'll be back." Dr. Phil smiles before turning back to Yuki.   
& * &  
Commercials of the snuggle bear come on (and viewers wonder, thinking the cute little SNUGGLE bear retired. Well you're WRONG!! I mean... heehee... I miss those commercials). A commercial of McDonalds (I'm lovin' it!) and Carl's Jr. (If it doesn't get all over the place...) speed through and suddenly the tunes of the "Dr. Phil Theme Song" are heard. More glamorous pictures of the precious prince are shown. He's standing there with a clipboard, smiling his "fake" smile.   
& * &  
  
    "Yuki, I'm going to put you up to a little challenge." Dr. Phil starts off right away. "I want you, every morning for thirty days, to wake up and think to yourself: I'm going to make one true friend today. Then, I want you to go out there and make them. You have to have confidence in yourself. You need to see that if you wouldn't judge yourself so harshly, others wouldn't do it either. Do you think you can do the challenge I've set before you?"   
    "Yes... yes, I believe I can." Yuki smiles charmingly. Several members of the audience blush.   
    "Now, didn't you say that you had this other problem?"   
    "Just a minor one, Dr. Phil." Yuki returns, shifting slightly in his seat.   
    "Why don't we talk about it?" This is not a question either. It is a command _pretending_ to be a polite question... what is this world coming to?   
    "Well, there is this one girl..." Yuki hesitates. The audience leans forward at the edge of their seats. The PYFC holds their breath as a whole. What if it is one of them?   
    "Go on."   
    "I like her. A lot. I have ever since the first day we met. I can't forget her... she helped me and let me open up as much as I have now.... The problem is: I can't seem to tell her how I feel. I mean, I'll tell her things, like she's cute and such, but I can't bring myself to actually tell her upfront that I like her. Another hindrance is that I don't think she likes me back. I think that she and Kyo like one another... and I won't do anything stupid to hurt her."   
    "Has she told you that she doesn't like you?" Dr. Phil asks.   
    "Not exactly."   
    "Well then, you've got to take that first step. It may be hard, but until she, if she ever does, just comes out and tells you she likes Kyo instead of you... only then will you know for sure. You've got to take that leap of faith, Yuki. Perhaps compliment her more, tell her you like her, and unless she spurns your advances, you have a chance. The first step is the hardest. You've got to take that chance, though. Are you willing to try that out as well?"   
    "I am." Yuki states, eyes distant in thought. The PYFC sits there thinking as well. Did Kyo seem to like any of them?   
    "On the next episode of Dr. Phil, which will air tomorrow, we'll meet a young man named Ayame Sohma who seems to have a problem saying the right thing at the right time. He is completely hyper active, and always ends up annoying mostly everyone he knows." Dr. Phil nods to the camera as it slowly backs away, giving a big view of the audience as well as the host and guest. Mumbled words are exchanged before the microphones are cut. Dr. Phil waves to the camera and gets up from his seat. He and his wife, Robin, walk backstage.   
& * &  
End of Episode Two of Fruits Basket!   
& * &  
    **I forgot to mention that in this chapter (and the last one) the situations are taken from the Volume 1 manga of FB. Word for word (excepting the -kuns etc.) from the ENGLISH. Also, I will be doing "follow up" episodes to see if our beloved characters have actually changed for the better. Please review and tell me what you think! AND if anyone has more ideas on what they would like to see (as in situations) I'd love to hear! ^^;** Thanks to:_ IcyWiNgz, NCAnime99, Kaeden Sidios Radvane, FallenBlackHaru2, and Chuichi_ for their comments!  
    **NCAnime99**: I know I'm not that funny... these are my first attempts at humor. Lol. I usually write romance... so, it's sort of a stretch for me. I hope the other chapters will be as funny. The fact about nobody being surprised is that nobody really knows. They think its just another side, not another person-side/monster all together. And thanks for the advice!  
    **Kaeden Sidios Radvane**: I'm definitely going to write on Shigure... he's too funny and warped not to! 


End file.
